I Dare you to Move
by Final Authority
Summary: sonfic to Switchfoot's I Dare you to MoveIn Link's final battle with Gannon Link is hit so hard that he can't get back up and is rapidly losing hope. Link's P.O.V.


Hizys peoples! Welcome to my first songfic ever! Yep! Ok here ya go. It's to Switchfoot's I dare ya to move and um I got the ending from Game so thanks I guess! Uh…disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Switchfoot's I dare ya to move

Ok here we go!!!!!!

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

I fired an arrow at Gannon's face and smoothly ran behind him hitting him in the tail with another arrow. I knew very well Gannon couldn't be defeated without the Master Sword but I'll try till the end. I cast a glance to Zelda outside the circle of fire. She watched me with nervous eyes

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

I gave her a reassuring smile and readied the next arrow. I fired again at Gannon's face and started to run behind him. But Gannon saw this move coming….

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

As I prepared to hit, Gannon turned around quickly and hit me in the stomach which sent me flying back into the ring of fire. I hit the ground…hard. Pain seared throughout my body as I tried to scramble back to my feet. However Gannon gave me another hit that left me motionless on the floor.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before _

I continued to lay there pain slowing overtaking me. Every time I tried to move Gannon would hit me and Zelda would scream my name out in concern. I hated hearing her scream like that. Sobs of fear were emitting out of her now. I felt a coldness overtaking my heart_. Has she given up? Does she think me dead?_ These and many thoughts overtook me.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

Everyone was staring at me now. Watching…waiting…however I just didn't think I had it in me to get back up. Gannon kicked me and grinned. "Dead!" he grunted merrily and turned around letting down the ring of fire. "Now for you Princess…"

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Was this it? _I thought a bit afraid._ Was he really going to kill her? Was I the great Hero of Time just going to let her die and fail Hyrule?_ _This isn't how it should be damnit!_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

Gannon grabbed her by the throat and held her up. "No…" I whispered almost inaudibly. "Please…no…" No one seemed to have heard me. I propped myself up on one elbow. "No…" I said a bit louder this time. Gannon turned

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

I reached for my bow which lay on the ground a few inches away.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

I got up slowly and grinning at Gannon's surprised expression. I readied an arrow and fired it at Gannon's face stunning him and dropping Zelda. Zelda grabbed the Master Sword and handed it to me.

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

I ran and with energy he never knew I had hit Gannon on the tail. Gannon let out a shriek of pain and attempted to hit me again but a bright light enveloped around Gannon thrusting him to the floor. I turned to see a golden magic coming out of Zelda's hands. The same magic seemed to effect the Master Sword for it began to glow. "I'm using my power to hold the evil king! You use your sword and deliver the final blow." Zelda yelled. I slashed Gannon in the face as Zelda cried "Six Sages…NOW!" Everything darkened.

_Like today never happened _

When everything came back into view I found myself standing in the sky with Zelda. She looked into my eyes and apologized for her mistakes. I simply smiled at her. She looked happy Gannon was defeated but what she said next made my blood run cold.

_Today never happened_

"I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..." I took a deep intake of breath. _Closed? That means none of this will ever happen? Will I ever see her again?_ She extended her hand to me. "Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." I stared at my Ocarina and put it into Zelda's out stretched hand. She put her hand on top of mine for a moment. Her eyes reflected sadness "When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say Good-bye... Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..." She began to play Zelda's Lullaby. I was about to tell her that I loved her and didn't want to leave but a blue crystal enveloped around me. Everything faded away again. When I awoke I was standing on the Pedestal of Ocarina (if you don't know what that is it's something that can transport you to the Sacred Realm with a gameshark in Ocarina of Time) I walked to the Pedestal where the Master Sword was kept and placed it back in. As I walked out the door of the temple I only had faint memories of what had just occurred…for it really didn't.

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Ta duh!!!! And that was my first songfic! Yay! Please R&R and I'll respond to review on either my profile or on my Zelda fic Tell me your story. Yay Switchfoot! Oh and I got the lyrics from so thanks guys!


End file.
